If You Need Me Now, I'll Be There For You
by OncerSwarekJateHudsonGscout22
Summary: When a a new kid named Finn Hudson moves to Lima in search of a new beginning his life changes completely when he meets a girl named Rachel Berry, what Rachel doesn't know it's that Finn has a big secret? What will it be? And will they love grow? Finchel/Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**If You Need Me Now, I'll be There for You**

**When a a new kid named Finn Hudson moves to Lima in search of a new beginning his life changes completely when he meets a girl named Rachel Berry, what Rachel doesn't know it's that Finn has a big secret? What will it be? And will they love grow?**

**A/N: So I was listening to Foreigner and finally decided to put this idea down into a story. I do hope you like it! I am still writiing Finchel stories because it's been so therapeutic with everything that happened with Cory and I've heard from some other people this has helped them too so as long as we want to keep Finn and somehow Cory, through words, I think we should do it. Enjoy and please leave reviews if you can :) thanks for reading!**

**I don't own Glee!**

**Chapter 1: Day one.**

Finn slammed his alarm off with a groan. He didn't want to get up. Today was the first day he'd be going to a new school. It was so weird he was transfered in the middle of the semester. He'd be a pariah for sure.

"Finn?" Carole knocked on the door. "Are you up? You don't want to be late to your first day!"

"Good morning" He said opening the door, his mom stood there with a laundry basket under her arm, Finn handed her his dirty clothes.

"Hi mom" He offered her a weary smile. He had barely been able to sleep the night before. "Do you need some help?"

"No, I'm fine sweetheart, just go get some breakfast before you go please." And so he did. His mom had made toast for him, with tons of Nutella, the way he liked it. He made it back upstairs to take a fast shower before he checked the clock. Crap, there was no way he'd be getting to school in time.

* * *

He drove there like crazy. His truck being pushed to the limit. The first class he had was Spanish. "Hello there, you must be Finn, I'm Will Shuester." Everyone was staring at him.

"Hi, sorry I'm late sir,"

"No problem, listen guys, this is Finn, he just transferred to McKinley so I expect all of you to make him feel welcome." He eyed a guy with a Mohawk who glared at Finn. The class went by without a hitch, he didn't really talked to anyone and tried not to make fun of the fact that Will had clear lack of knowledge of the language. He was nice enough though.

"Hey listen Finn..?" Shue told him after class. "If you need anything you tell me okay? I know it must be really hard for you to start the year here like this, so I would like to help you."

"Wow thanks." He said playing with the straps of his bag pack. "You're cool Mr. Shue."

He sat alone in the bleachers at lunch. He couldn't really afford lunch, he had other things to buy, so he settled on his jam sandwich. He would watch the kid with the Mohawk, practicing. Oh how he missed football. He was sure no one would let him join at this stage of the game. For now, he would settle on watching.

"Mind if I sit?" Someone said. Finn looked up to see a girl. He remembered her from math class. He didn't remember her name though.

"Sure." Finn said kindly.

"So you're the newbie, huh?" Finn nodded. "Who in their right minds would come to the school like this? What they kicked you out?"

"Oh well, not really, my mom got this new job here and we had to move. She told me I could start school in the summer and all but I didn't want to. I'm not the greatest student, but I really want to graduate in time." The girl just smiled.

"I'm Mercedes Jones." The girl offered her hand. "Nice to meet you Finn?"

"Hudson, Yeah." He smiled.

"Cute, I like it." Mercedes offered him a grin. "You play football?"

"Played." Finn said bitterly. "I was quarterback."

"And so you like to torture yourself watching them? You could ask coach Beiste to let you join. She's pretty cool."

"Umm... I don't know... Wait the coach is a girl?"

"Yeah, she's amazing. We used to lose all the games before she came along. She made my boyfriend the guy he is today, I'm sure next year he'll be drafted for Ohio State, I could put a good word for you."

"Why would you?" Finn asked kindly. "You don't even know me."

"Well, you seem like a nice enough guy, let me know then." Finn wasn't sure if he could manage joining the team and keeping up with school. At least not right now.

"I'll keep you posted, thanks anyway," Finn said With a smile.

"No problem." They just sat there in silence for a moment. "We should probably get back to class."

"Yeah, sure." Mercedes seemed nice and Finn was glad someone had actually talked to him. Once school was over, He walked Mercedes to her last class. Glee Club. oddly enough Mr. Shue taught this one too. "Hey Finn, come to check out the arts?" The man said with a wide smile. Finn spotted some of his other classmates, including the guy he had now learned they called Puck. Plus some of the cheerleaders.

"Who? Me? No that's okay Mr. Shue. I was just walking Mercedes."

"Well are you any good because lord knows we could use more boys." The others glared at her. He noticed a short and pretty girl staring at him.

"I sure need someone other than Blaine to keep up with my challenging voice. No offense anyone." They all whispered stuff around and one guy seemed particularly hurt, Finn figured that was Blaine. The girl stood up and walked towards him. "Lets see it then."

"Umm... I don't know.. I'm not really good..."

"I'll tell you if you're are not, I believe in brutal honesty."

"She means it." Mercedes told him.

"Rachel Berry," oh right that was her name. "If you're trying to be included into somewhere this is the place to be."

"I guess I could try." Finn swallowed.

"Good," Shue said sitting in the back. Finn moved to the center of the room trying not to make eye contact with anyone, Mercedes smirked at him. "The floor is yours Finn."

He thought really hard about what song to do. He always loved eitherJourney or REO Speedwagon so he figured he could do any of them. Then he smiled. He had the perfect song. He moved to whisper to the band and they smiled. Everyone was watching him, he took a deep breath and began to sing:

**Oh, why you look so sad? **

**Tears are in your eyes **

**Come on and come to me now **

**Don't be ashamed to cry **

**Let me see you through **

**'cause I've seen the dark side too **

**When the night falls on you **

**You don't know what to do **

**Nothing you confess **

**Could make me love you less **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**So if you're mad, get mad **

**Don't hold it all inside **

**Come on and talk to me now **

**Hey, what you got to hide? **

**I get angry too **

**Well I'm a lot like you **

**When you're standing at the crossroads **

**And don't know which path to choose **

**Let me come along **

**'cause even if you're wrong **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in, into your darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you **

**And when... **

**When the night falls on you, baby **

**You're feeling all alone **

**You won't be on your own **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Take me in, into your darkest hour **

**And I'll never desert you **

**I'll stand by you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you **

**Won't let nobody hurt you **

**I'll stand by you**

He closed his eyes during the last verse fighting the urge to cry, he wasn't ready for people to see that side of him yet.

"Man!" Artie, a kid in a wheelchair smiled widely "you're really good Finn."

"Great job Finn." Mr. Shue began clapping and the others joined in, specially Mercedes and Rachel who seemed most shocked. "And that is how blow a song out of the water guys."

"I didn't know you had in in you, Justin Timberlake." Mercedes went to pat him on the arm. "That was a beautiful song. And it felt like you were really singing it to someone in particular. A girl maybe? Someone back at home?" Finn smiled.

"Something like that." He said shyly as Rachel walked up to him again.

"You're incredibly talented Finn, I do hope you join us."

"Thanks but I have to think about it. Is that okay Mr. Shue?"

"Of course Finn, but promise to tell me as soon as you make up your mind, you'll be an excellent addition to New Directions."

* * *

Wow. Well he never thought about joining Glee Club. Even back at home, everyone except for the weird ones were in Glee, but Finn figured that since he was the newbie he fell into that as well and Mr. Shue was so nice, plus his new friend Mercedes seemed so sure about him.

"Oh good you're home" Carole was storming out of the house as soon as he got there. "Casey is got a class and I need you to please take my car to the tire shop."

"Umm sure, no problem." Finn smiled at the look on his moms face.

"Here's is a card they gave me at work. They say its a good place. Is your truck clean?"

"I guess." Finn said taking the card.

"Oh sorry honey how was your first day? I'm such an idiot." Finn saw the guilt in his moms eyes.

"It was fine mom, I'll tell you later okay?" He smirked handing her the keys. "Here."

"Casey! Come on, I'm gonna be late!" Finn could listen to Casey's heavy heels down the stairs.

"Oh hey Frankenteen," she said with a smile. "How was school?"

"It was fine." Finn smiled at her. Casey had blonde hair and eyes like his, she was short but but as much as Carole, specially when she wore heels. "Good luck today."

"Thanks, she's sleeping by the way, just feed her so you have a couple hours left of freedom, just don't wake her up before time or she'll go nuts."

"Got it Case, I know how to take care of her remember?"

"Sometimes I tend to forget." She smirked at him. "Have fun then cuz."

"Finn? Don't forget about my car?"

"I won't." And with that, both women were out the door. He sighed. It was so crazy living with both of them. He walked to the fridge and took out a can of soda. And then he heard her. Bawling her lungs out.

He made it upstairs to the small room that was her nursery. It literally had room for the crib, a changer and a rocking chair. Finn moved up to the small crib and picked the baby up. She wasn't crying as hard now.

"Hey Gracie, don't cry, daddy is here" he totted her slowly and moved to the rocking chair. "So how was your day huh? Did you drive auntie Casey nuts?" The baby was now staring back at him with her matching amber like eyes.

"I had a pretty crazy day, man I don't think I'll be able to do it all, I mean I really want to graduate and show mom that I can do this but.." Gracie is listening to him attentively. "And I really do want to be on Glee Club, I know it sounds lame and all but, you always like the way I sing right?" The baby gurgled and he took it as a yes. "The only thing is that, I'm not ready for people to know about you just yet, no offense kiddo."

**So there is Finn's big secret! We know but the others don't so what will they think? What did you think? Do you like the name? Just to let you know, Finn is 17 when this story begins which means all of the cannon about the competitions already happen, except Quinn being pregnant with Beth storyline. Blaine is already on a relationship with Kurt, Mercedes is with Shane earlier than in the show. We'll see more of all of them as the story develops but the heart of this sort of is Finchel. I do hope you liked it, and any guesses on Gracie's second name? Please review if you can, I really would love to hear what you think of this one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If You Need Me Now, I'll be There for You**

**When a a new kid named Finn Hudson moves to Lima in search of a new beginning his life changes completely when he meets a girl named Rachel Berry, what Rachel doesn't know it's that Finn has a big secret? What will it be? And will they love grow?**

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with a new chapter, I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited and reviewed the story**

**I don't own Glee, Just my words**

**Chapter 2: First week.**

The sound of loud cries woke him up. Finn groaned frustrated. He loved his daughter more than anything but if only she slept trough the night. He somehow managed to get out of bed to drag his feet. He turned on the light.

"Come on Gracie, daddy really has to sleep, I'm gonna be zombie like tomorrow." Gracie kept crying until he picked her up, "are you hungry or something?" He moved on to the kitchen slowly and prepared a bottle. He was struggling to keep his eyes open as he fed the baby. Who tought having a baby would be this hard? Sure, he had heard it from his mom first hand since his dad had died when he was a baby, and yeah it had been more than discussed in Carole's family that Finn was not even near ready to care for a child. Even so, he couldn't leave Gracie to be raised by someone else. Lord knows he had tried. After finding out about the baby, Finn had considered his options but his girlfriend had made sure he didn't have one, not until it was time for the baby to get there. She had not wanted to meet her, not even hold her, but Finn thought otherwise, and when he first laid his eyes on Gracie, everything changed for him.

"Finn?" Mr Shue called his attention after class, he had probably dozed off a little here and there. "Are you okay? You seem exhausted."

"I'm fine Mr. Shuester." Finn gave him a weary smile. "Just spent the night playing Halo." He didn't buy it of course.

Will nodded. "Hey you still haven't decided on Glee?"

Crap, he'd forgotten he had promised to give him an answer by the end of the week.

"I..I don't know yet, I've just got a lot of stuff going on right now, with moving and starting over, you know? I'm sorry."

Will seemed crushed. "I understand, but you shouldn't give up on this Finn, you're incredibly talented, you could even get a scholarship."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Will offered him a smile and placing a hand on his shoulder, he walked away.

"Did you know you can get a scholarship for singing?" Finn asked Mercedes at lunch. He had decided to join her since her boyfriend had practice. Another kid from Glee was also there. His name was Kurt Hummel, his dad owned the tire shop he had taken Carole's car to.

"Sure I did, why?"

"Everyone knows that." Kurt pressed on. "That's what I'm aiming for when I graduate."

"So everyone in Glee wants one?" Finn asked.

"I guess, it's though competition." Mercedes said. "I take it you finally told Mr. Shue that you want to join in?"

Finn looked down embarrassed. "Not really I actually told him I couldn't do it."

"What?!" The girl said. "Why not?"

"It's just.." Finn didn't know what excuse to give "I'm actually looking for a job, and I don't think I can do both."

"Oh," Mercedes smiled sweetly at him. "I get it, it would have been amazing for you to see where you could take that gift Finn. I guess I could help you get a job."

"Really?" He was relived she didn't push in.

"Yeah, sure now what are you good at?" Kurt seemed more focused on him now.

"Well, I'm pretty good at fixing stuff, I used to work at a tire shop." Mercedes turned to Kurt.

"Oh don't look at me, I don't know anything."

"Your dad has a shop." Mercedes said. "You could ask if he has Something for Finn to do."

"I would really appreciate it dude." Finn smirked. "Just talk to your dad Kurt, I'm not asking you to hire him right away."

"Fine." Kurt said with a small smile. "I'll see what I can do."

Rachel Berry came to where they were siting a moment later. "Mr. Shue told me you don't want to be in Glee." She seemed utterly upset. "Why not?" Man was she direct.

"Yeah well, I've got to find a job and since I have to keep up with school, I don't think I can manage them. Sorry."

Rachel pouted. Mercedes and Kurt looked at each other nervously.

"Well, I certainly hope you realize what kind of mistake you're making Finn. You only have this opportunity once you know and if you would let me I could teach you how to excel as a singer." She stormed away.

"You just got your first Berry monologue," Mercedes told him.

"Why do I feel as if she had called me a loser or something?"

"She just called you ingrate." Kurt said. Finn frowned. He really didn't know what it meant.

* * *

"Hey Rachel." Finn found her in picking her books up to go home.

"Finn. Hi." She smiled at him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"You sort of did, I don't understand why but, you seemed really sad."

"I'm fine. I was merely pointing out that you could really reach places with your voice. It's really good."

Finn blushed. "Thanks, Although my cousin is always pointing out to me that I have a little boys pitch or something when I sing, not that she can."

"I could give you lessons." Rachel said quickly.

"That's really nice of you Rachel, but really I just don't think that if I want to graduate next year, Glee is what I need."

Rachel frowned. She wasn't going to give up that easily. "Fine. My offer still stands though." He gave her a half smile and she felt herself smiling instantly.

"Ok, thanks," Finn glanced down at his phone. Crap. He had 4 missed calls from Casey. "Listen, I've got to go but... I'll see you later okay?" He grabbed his phone and dialed while breaking into a run.

When he got home, his mom was already gone so that meant he'd have to drive Casey to school. He hated that she didn't have a car, he had barely escaped the guy at the tire shop. He had stared at him and the baby for a good half an hour until he'd offered to drive them home. Finn had even lied when the man asked him about the little girl, he had said she was his sister. Finn hated lying. It was the worst thing one could do and he felt like he was betraying his little girl by denying her but, the words just left his mouth.

But somehow secrets always come out and this one happened when Burt Hummel and his friend Kurt came to drop the car off.

"Oh hi Finn." Kurt said kindly. "How are you,"

"Hi dude. You didn't have to drop the car off. Really."

"Frankenkid, dinner is ready!" Casey shot from the kitchen.

"It's no problem Finn," Burt smiled. "Your mom dropped by the shop the other day and asked me if I could help her out." Kurt sort of smiled at this and it made Finn wonder why. Kurt handed him the keys.

"I've been calling you for half an hour" Casey showed up by the door. "Oh hi."

"I hope this isn't your little sister Finn." Kurt smiled.

"This is Casey." As in cue, Gracie began to cry. "She's my cousin."

"Right, nice to meet you mr Hummel, my aunt said you were super nice. And whose sister are you talking about?"

"Case, dinner remember?"

"Of course, we Should get going, come on Kurt, have a nice meal now."

"Bye Finn, I'll see you at school." Casey shot the door.

"Mind telling me what that was?" His Cousin was merely 2 years older than him but he was really scared of her sometimes. This was one of those.

"Umm I sort of.."

"You sort of what?"

" I sort of told Mr. Hummel Gracie was my sister." Casey stared at him.

"Why would you tell him that?" She sounded way too frustrated.

"Because.. I don't want people to know about her yet. Specially at school."

"Finn, listen you made a choice, one that you will have to deal with for the rest of your life. Even though you were pretty dumb for getting a girl knocked up, you did what you thought was right for Gracie and that's pretty darn brave. It doesn't matter what people think. The only one you Should care about its Gracie. Having a kid doesn't make you a bad person."

* * *

**so we know a bit more about Gracie and Casey, next one Kurt asks Finn about his Alleged sister and Rachel keeps pushing him into joining Glee. Wil she find out the truth?**

**I do hope you liked this chapter! Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**If You Need Me Now, I'll be There for You**

**When a a new kid named Finn Hudson moves to Lima in search of a new beginning his life changes completely when he meets a girl named Rachel Berry, what Rachel doesn't know it's that Finn has a big secret? What will it be? And will they love grow?**

**A/N: Happy Weekend everyone! Thanks for the new follows and favs! How cute is Finn as a daddy? Beyond adorable right? **

**I don't own Glee. Forever in memory of Cory! **

**Chapter 3: Dirty little secrets always come out.**

Finn was ambushed by Kurt the next dayat school. "So Casey is your cousin?"

"Yeah. Well she's sort of my sister because she's been living with us forever."

Kurt examined Finn closely. As if he was trying to come up with a way to tell him he knew. "Her parents died when she was 7."

"I'm sorry." Kurt smiled. "She seems nice."

"She is" Finn scratched the back of his neck.

"Listen Finn. I just want you to know your secret is safe with me. I don't know you and it's not my place to judge." Finn became pale.

"I don't... What are you talking about?"

"The baby, I know she's not your sister." He felt sick. "Your mom and my dad got into talking and it came out."

"What?" He asked harsher than intended.

"That you have a baby. Gracie is your daughter right?"

"Please, don't tell anyone dude." Finn begged, "I don't want people to, I don't want my family to get hurt or anything, I know how people are."

"And you think I don't?" Kurt's voice hissed. "It's pretty complicated for people to accept me for who I am and who I decided to love. I don't know what happened to you were you came from but...I just wanted you to know its okay."

Finn let out a deep breath. "Oh, cool thanks man."

"No problem." Kurt said calmly. "Hey you still haven't made up your mind about singing?"

"No, I mean I have but I haven't found a job so.."

"I talked to my dad about it and he said you should stop by the shop to have a word." Kurt looked down at his watch. "Listen I've got glee but, ill see you later, take care Finn."

"Yeah and listen, thanks for everything."

"Of course."

He was walking towards his car when something made him stop cold. Glee was rehearsing and that's when he heard her sing. Rachel, the short girl who seemed so sad and stressed out sometimes, it was like she was only happy when she sang.

He hasn't realized he had stood there staring. "Finn?" Mercedes snapped him back. "Are you okay?"

"I'm...yeah." He glanced over at Rachel. "I've got to go. I'll see you later."

* * *

Everyone could see Finn's talent. Everyone but him and Mercedes refused to let it go so she went to the one person that knew could get to him. Or at least get on his nerves.

So Rachel showed up to Finn's house unannounced. He had gone to the store with Gracie so Casey let her in. Rachel saw baby toys scattered around. She figured Casey was a single mom or something because when she had asked where Finn was, Casey had said out with the baby.

"So You're in college?" Rachel asked as they sat on the couch.

"Yep, majoring in interior design." Casey beamed.

"That must be really hard with a baby and all."

"We manage. That's why I go in the afternoon, so Finn can go to school. Graduate,"

"Oh well I'm off to Broadway when school is over. I've had my life planed since I was like 4."

"Wow, that's crazy. How can you really know what you want like that? Not a lot of people do Rachel. Certainly not Finn."

"He's a really good singer." Rachel let out. "I just don't think he sees his potential," Casey sighed. That sounded like him. "He tried for Glee club and got in but now..."

They heard the front door click open. Finn stood there with a Dumb expression on his face.

"Rachel... What.. What are you doing here?" He dropped the diaper bag to the floor.

"I'm sorry to drop on you like this but I.." It was true she had come determined to talk to him, but now that she'd seen him. She just wanted to look at him.

"Well, I think Gracie and I are off to take a bath," Casey said taking the baby from him. "It was really nice to meet you Rachel."

"You too." Finn's eyes followed the girls until they disappeared. "Hi."

"Hey." Finn smiled. Silence. "You wanna sit?"

Rachel nodded. "Mercedes told me you stopped by at glee today." Finn blushed.

"Yeah I heard you sing. You're amazing."

"Well thank you." Rachel felt funny and tried not to make eye contact. "Gracie is really beautiful I don't know how your cousin does it tough, I would be such a disaster as a mother." Finn frowned. She thought Gracie's mom was Casey?

"Actually..." He is not remotely ready for this but somehow Rachel makes him feel. Safe?

"Hey Finn." Casey comes down to get him. "I just remember I have a paper do over. Can you please bathe her tonight? Rachel can even help you." She winked at the other girl.

"You don't have to help me." Finn told Rachel as they made it upstairs. "You didn't come for that. And well you still haven't told me what I can do for you."

"I'm fine. I mean it's fine. I just... I really just wanted to..."

"Mercedes put you up to this." Finn smiled. "She still nags me about Glee."

"Come on Finn, can't you see what Mr. Shue and we see in you? I don't really know you but I can see you are scared. Scared of showing that vulnerable side of yourself." Finn picked the baby up and moved on to the small bathroom. He prepared the whole tiny bath thing for Gracie as Rachel watched him.

"I'm not as good as you or Mercedes, Kurt. I just sing in the shower." He was crouched down running his soapy hands on Gracie tenderly. "I'm just Finn." Gracie pouted as she felt cold and he took her away from the tub to dry her.

"You're really good with her." Rachel smiled. Finn smirked back. He had to throw the soppy water away.

"Can you hold her for a second?" Rachel bit her lip.

"Okay." She took the small baby wrapped in a towel as he emptied the small tub thing. "You're so cute, Gracie., and you got your uncles eyes."

Again. She thought Casey was Gracie's mom. And he hadn't said anything.

"Listen, I have to tell you something,,"

"What's wrong?"

"Gracie, she is not...I'm not her uncle. I'm her dad. I didn't want to say anything because I come from a small town and people are..."

Rachel froze. Still holding the baby. How was it possible?

"She's yours?" Finn nodded.

"I knew you'd freak out. I mean everyone does. And Lima isn't that different from where I come from."

"No, I mean. It's pretty shocking you're the one being a single father. You don't.." Gracie began to fuss in her arms."you should take her."

"Oh yeah, thanks." They moved on to the small nursery. "See? This is why I can't do Glee. I have to be here with her."

Rachel would watch him being so tender with the little girl and making faces as he put on a diaper and baby powder. "Plus I have school and I need to improve my grades if I want to be someone who can take care of Gracie."

"You're already that someone Finn." Rachel said without thinking. "You are taking care of a little girl and it seems she adores you. But there's more. You can go to college and make it big. I know you can."

"No offense but you don't really know me."

"I know enough." She said quickly. "I know you could really use glee. It can help you with your grades, it has been proven you get extra credits." Finn stopped for a minute. She was getting somewhere. "I could help you study and you can get a little ahead of the other students."

"You? You would do that for me?" Finn was shocked by Rachel's words.

"Of course. I have this blind faith in you Finn Hudson."

"So if I join Glee Club, you can help me out with school and singing? That seems really hard." He said honesty.

"Not when you have a teacher like me. I'll even help you babysitting if you want.." Finn placed Gracie on her crib.

"Don't temp me." Rachel smiled widely and his heart melt.

"So we have a deal?" Rachel reached out for his hand.

"Yes we do." Finn smirked shaking her hand.

"Great! I have so many great ideas for duets for our very well matching voices!" Finn blushed.

"How do you know they match?" He asked confused.

"Why shouldn't they? I heard you sing

, remember? If there's something I know in this world is about singing. We could sing something right now, just to prove to you I'm right. I'm sure Gracie would agree. Won't you little girl?" Rachel smiled down at the baby who fussed a bit and yawned. Rachel reached for something in her bag and Finn smirked. "What? A girl always comes prepared." She handed him a music sheet and began.

**Rachel: **

**If I was a drift on an ocean all alone**

**You came and rescued me**

**When I was far from home**

**Rush of love around my heart**

**Just as I fell apart**

**Finn and Rachel: **

**Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)**

**Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain**

**You've picked up the pieces and put me back together again**

**Ooo ya**

**Rachel: **

**Careful, we're fragile and easily we break**

**In your arms I'm certain **

**It's all the love we make.**

**Finn: **

**Rush of love around my heart **

**Just as you take my hand**

**Finn and Rachel: **

**Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)**

**Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain**

**You've picked the pieces and put me back together**

**Rachel: **

**I'll write you name in**

**Stars across the sky (stars across the sky)**

**Finn: **

**We'll drift away in**

**To eachothers eyes**

**Hey ya (Hey ya) Hoy ya ya ya yaya, oh ya ya**

**Finn and Rachel: **

**Nobody ever cared as much for me**

**Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain**

**You've picked the pieces and put me back together**

**Rachel: **

**Nobody ever cared as much for me Finn: (as much for me)**

**Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain**

**You've picked the pieces and put me back together again.**

**Finn: **

**Nobody ever cared as much for me (as much for me)**

**Nobody's touched my heart and healed my pain**

**You've picked the pieces and you've put me back together again. **

When they were done, Gracie was soundly sleep. "I guess we do make a good team Rachel Berry."

"What did I tell you? I know music."

Finn felt nervous somehow to sing alongside as talented as her but maybe all the stuff she had said was right and he just needed to be pointed into the right direction.

"Hey you want to stay for dinner?" He asked closing the door behind him.

"I'd love to."

**Okay guys! So two people already know about Gracie and Rachel got Finn into Glee. Will he open up about his past with her? When will the others find out? **

**Thank you so much for reading! It means the world to me you're liking this! Please review if you can :)**

**The song used is "pick up the pieces." By Alexz Johnson. **


	4. Chapter 4

**If You Need Me Now, I'll be There for You**

**When a a new kid named Finn Hudson moves to Lima in search of a new beginning his life changes completely when he meets a girl named Rachel Berry, what Rachel doesn't know it's that Finn has a big secret? What will it be? And will they love grow?**

**A/N: Hello guys! Sorry I have taken so long to update but life has gotten in the way of my writing which I hate and next week I have exams so my writing will be limited... I hope you enjoy this chapter though :)**

**I don't own Glee. Forever in memory of Cory! **

**Chapter 4: Helping hand. **

"She's adorable when she's sleeping..." Finn smiles as he glances over his little girl. She had finally fallen asleep after keeping him and Rachel unable to get into their lessons for a good hour and a half or so.

"Of course she is" Rachel focuses back on her History book. "Shall we continue?" Finn rolled his eyes. They had been studying and getting Gracie to sleep for so long that he'd ignored how tired he actually was.

"Actually...maybe we could have dinner?" Finn smirks. He loves getting to spend so much time with Rachel and since they are so busy with school and Glee, when she goes over to his house, they barely go out. Finn's is not the kind of 17 year old who likes to get cooked up inside the house, however, since the word got out he had a baby, he barely had any friends to count on. People would give him all sorts of funny looks and make nasty remarks behind his back that neither Rachel, Mercedes or Kurt were wiling to tell him about.

"Sounds good. Only if we practice for Glee a bit after it" Rachel is like his mom. Only she's well, not. She's cool and really seems to care for him and Gracie, needless to say she and Casey have become good friends in the past few months she's been spending with them.

"Fine" He helps Rachel up and follows her out. He'd been too cramp from sitting on the nursery and she giggleS at his dorkiness as she walked. "Shut up." Needless to say Casey is home when they make it downstairs. She gives them both a funny look and Finn is frozen. He knows that look. It's the one he used to get when his ex was ever at the house.

"Having fun with history kids?" Casey giggles. Rachel is red as a tomato and Finn shoves Casey away as he moves on to the kitchen to make dinner. It's up to him to cook tonight, Pasta is something he's gotten really good at, it is something he can do differently because Rachel is a vegan. He now had to buy stuff for her so she would actually try his food.

"Need some help?" Rachel is behind him as he gets to work.

"Nah, it's Fine Rach." She loves the way he half smiles at her. It makes her feel funny. "Why don't you give me some song choices, so we can practice."

"Sure" This brings a bright smile to her lips and he loves it. She chooses a song. He agrees. It's that simple.

Everything with Rachel is simple.

* * *

Mr. Shue has decided to make a duet competition. Mercedes is paired with Finn, weird enough. He can see that Rachel is sad about the pairing call but she avoids him as he questions if she's okay. Her and Kurt have chosen a song from Wicked, one of their favorite Broadway play. He hears her sing. But all he can see is the way she looks at him.

"Ask her out now" Mercedes whispers as they take the stage. Finn frowns. "Before all the lovey dovey thing drives me crazy..."

"But Rachel and I are not.." Finn mumbles.

"Guys you ready?" Shue asks and they both nod tentatively. "Show us what you've got"

He smiles at Rachel before he sings and Mercedes rolls his eyes at him.

**Finn: **

**I spent twenty years tryin' to get out of this place **  
**I was looking for something I couldn't replace **  
**I was running away from the only thing I've ever known**  
**Mercedes: **  
**And like a blind dog without a bone**  
**I was a gypsy lost in the twilight zone**  
**I hijacked a rainbow and crashed into a pot of gold**  
**Finn and Mercedes: **  
**I've been there, done that, I ain't looking back **  
**The seeds I've sown, saving dimes, spending too much time on the telephone**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Finn and Mercedes: **  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**There's only one place that call me one of their own **  
**Just a hometown boy, born a rollin' stone**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Finn: **  
**Who says you can't go back?**  
**Been all around the world and as a matter of fact **  
**There's only one place left I wanna go**  
**Who says you can't go home?**

**Mercedes:**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright **  
**Finn:**  
**I went as far as I could, I tried to find a new face**  
**There isn't one of these lines that I would erase**  
**I left a million miles of memories on that road **  
**And every step I take, I know that I'm not alone**  
**You take the home from the boy, but not the boy from his home**  
**These are my streets, the only life I've ever known,**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Finn and Mercedes: **  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**There's only one place that call me one of their own **  
**Just a hometown boy, born a rollin' stone**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Mercedes and Finn:**  
**Who says you can't go back?**  
**Been all around the world and as a matter of fact **  
**There's only one place left I wanna go**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Finn and Mercedes:**  
**I've been there, done that, I ain't looking back**  
**It's been a long, long road, feels like I've never left**  
**That's how the story goes**  
**Finn:**  
**It doesn't matter where you are,**

**Mercedes:**

**doesn't matter where you go **

**Finn:**

**If it's a million miles away or just a mile up the road **

**Mercedes:**  
**Take it in, take it with you when you go**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**Finn and Mercedes:**  
**Who says you can't go back?**  
**Been all around the world and as a matter of fact **  
**There's only one place left I wanna go**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Finn and Mercedes:**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Who says you can't go home?**  
**It's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright, it's alright**  
**Who says you can't go home?**

Once the song is done and Mr Shue has given them some pointers, Finn begins to feel his phone buzz. It's Casey. He actually has about 10 missed calls from her and another set from his mom. Oh God. Please let Gracie be okay. He begins to get anxious and excuses himself to call his mom. Mercedes and Rachel glance at each other and follow him out, ignoring Will calling their name.

A moment later, he's there leaning agaisnt the wall like an idiot. Casey had had Gracie on her bed and the baby had rolled to her side and fallen. She didn't hear her cry and that's why she had not reacted, not right away anyways, then she called Carole and told her to meet her at the hospital.

"Finn?" Rachel is touching him but he can barely react. His baby is in the hospital. His tiny baby. "What's wrong?"

When he mumbles the word Gracie, Rachel tells Mercedes to go and tell Mr. Shue they have to go. "Finn, tell me what happened? Is Gracie okay?"

He waves his head. Rachel then dials Casey's number.

They'd be there in 10 minutes. Mercedes and Kurt come along, Blaine is driving as they all take Finn's truck and head to the hospital. Mercedes and Rachel drag Finn to find Casey. She's crying in Carole's arms.

"Mom... what... is she.." Finn finds his voice again.

"Mr. Hudson?" A doctor stands up to shake his hand. "Your daughter is fine. She had a minor concussion."

"What does that mean?" Mercedes asks. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Well, she had a bit of swelling but it's been taken care of. I'd like to keep in here until tomorrow just to make sure there isn't any further damage." The lady says calmly. Finn runs his fingers trough his hair as he looks over at Casey. He isn't mad at her. He's furious in one part but he knows it could have happened to anyone.

"Can I see her?" The doctor nods as Finn places a hand on his cousin's shoulder. She looks up at him. Ashamed and scared. "It's fine Case, why don't you and mom go home? I'll stay."

"No Finn... I did this, I should stay." Casey's voice breaks.

"Go home. I've got it." Finn glances back at his friends. "Thank you guys but you should head back to rehearsal, I'm sure class is still going"

"Oh no mister!" Mercedes shots. "Don't you think you'll get rid of us that easily."

"Mercedes is right Finn" Kurt adds on. "We'll stay, but you shouldn't go by yourself."

Rachel instantly looks over at him. "I'll go with you if you want." He offers a sweet smile.

"This way" The doctor leads them to where Gracie is. And without thinking, Finn takes Rachel's hand in his.

* * *

**what did you think guys? I love the idea of Finn and Mercedes doing a duet, since they never actually had one. And will Rachel spend the night in the hospital? Is he ever going to ask her out?**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
